Master of Monsters
by Fanfslipmen
Summary: Estava fadado a viver a morte sozinho, mas não conseguia tirar da cabeça a mulher que agora vivia como seu mundo, que ele insistia em tornar sua condessa, e que das masmorras onde estava seu caixão ele conseguia ainda ouvir o coração acelerado bater quase como se o chamasse. Como se o coração dela chamasse pelo seu que já não mais batia.


**Titulo:** Master Of Monsters.

**Categoria:** Hellsing – Animes.

**Advertências:** Heterossexualidade, Drama, Sobrenatural.

**Resumo:** Estava fadado a viver a morte sozinho, mas não conseguia tirar da cabeça a mulher que agora vivia como seu mundo, que ele insistia em tornar sua condessa, e que das masmorras onde estava seu caixão ele conseguia ainda ouvir o coração acelerado bater quase como se o chamasse. Como se o coração dela chamasse pelo seu que já não mais batia.

**N/A:** Se você me perguntasse eu não saberia dizer por que eu revivi essa historia depois de tanto tempo que ela foi escrita. Ela fez parte de uma fase estranha da minha vida, e talvez tenha ficado com esse toque tão... Doloroso. Ou é o que eu me lembro, pois não teria coragem de voltar a lê-la.

* * *

**Eu posso dizer pelos seus olhos**

**Que você provavelmente esteve sempre chorando**

**E as estrelas no céu não dizem nada**

**Para você, elas são um espelho**

Em sua frente sempre estaria à mulher mais forte que ele já havia encontrado em seus séculos de vida. E ela sempre, sempre estaria em sua frente em todos os sentidos. Ela guiava sua imortalidade, ela guiava seu poder, ela sabia como segurar sua ira e mesmo assim não parecia ser capaz de ver o quanto de Alucard estava em suas mãos.

Ele, o príncipe Vlad, apesar de ter o poder de ler mentes, e adorar saber o que sua mestra pensava, parecia sempre procurar por algo nos pensamentos daquela Dama. O vampiro milenar não sabia exatamente como colocar os pensamentos que se passavam na cabeça de sua condessa. Tanta historia o rodeava, e toda ela era a mais pura das verdades. Matara inúmeras pessoas, e hoje nada mais era do que um homem transformado em monstro com o intuito de perder tudo o que achava ter, e pagar pela eternidade por seus pecados. E, além de todas as pessoas que perderam suas vidas em suas mãos, seu numero de pecados jamais acabaria enquanto estivesse na presença de sua mestra.

Ela era uma mulher magnífica, como sua primeira noiva – que hoje já não se permitia nem falar o nome – e como Mina, as mulheres que destruíram sua semi-vida, mas havia algo a mais nela. Ela era mais do que a noite, ela era mais do que as estrelas do céu que seriam suas companheiras eternas, ela era aquele paraíso tão cobiçado e que jamais chegaria para a sua alma podre de demônio amaldiçoado. Independente do quanto gostaria de toca-la, ela sempre estaria longe e perto. Como as outras.

Havia uma força nela, não como a sua força de demônio, era algo interior, algo que parecia a manter em pé além das lagrimas e de todos os confrontos que tinha durante sua vida. A muitos parecia uma mulher de aço, uma mulher sem sentimentos e que jamais saberia o que seria ser uma mulher de verdade. Mas ele sabia o que se passava com ela e ele acompanhou, mesmo que de longe, cada lagrima que passou por aquele rosto, e mesmo que não as pudesse transforma-la em diamantes como fazia com Mina, sempre gostava de mudar o tempo a favor dela, fazer com que os ventos passassem quentes para aquecê-la. Essa seria a única maneira que seu corpo duro e frio, sem vida, encontraria para esquenta-la. E os olhos dela em lagrimas pareciam muito com as estrelas do céu, aquelas mesmas que seriam suas parceiras eternas.

**Eu não quero conversar sobre isso**

**De como você partiu meu coração**

**Se eu ficar aqui mais algum tempo**

**Se eu ficar aqui você não irá ouvir o meu coração**

**Meu coração**

Alucard adorava o cheiro dela, o cheiro que seus narizes captavam tão bem pela sua condição. Ela tinha o cheiro de uma pureza única, de uma virgem de alma, de corpo, de coração. Sempre seria o monstro a estar em sua espreita, nunca para machuca-la, apenas para cuida-la e sua besta interior rugia só com o pensamento de qualquer macho encostando-se a ela, de sentir o cheiro dela ou de dar-lhe herdeiros Hellsing. Sabia que arrancaria o coração de qualquer infeliz que tentasse isso por idiotice. Ela também sabia, e parecia gostar muito daquilo. Mas, independente de suas vontades, ou da dela, nem aquele monstro seria capaz de tirar dela a legítima pureza.

Seu lado imortal, aquele que era mortal a tantos, chamava por ela com tanta força quanto seu lado humano. Em algumas de suas caçadas para a organização, Integra o entregava, como uma maneira de consolo ou presente, um pouco do seu sangue. Isso fazia com que seu monstro se agitasse com força quando pensava em suas caçadas por aqueles seres que ele mesmo havia criado e que tinham saído do seu controle. Aquele sangue era único, era o melhor que já havia experimentado, era como o manjar dos Deuses, como se viesse de uma Deusa hipnotizante, talvez de Afrodite. Mas jamais, jamais suas presas estiveram naquele corpo. Era um contrato velado: O sangue dela escorrendo por sua boca a partir de um corte que sempre seria feito pelos dentes dela ou por algo cortante, jamais por suas presas. E aquele sangue o trazia a vida quase humana, seu corpo se aquecia, sua mente se nublava, seu passado tão antigo e tão comprido sumia, e a única coisa que existia era relacionado a ela. Existia a vontade de tê-la, a vontade de sentir mais daquele sangue, a vontade de fazer dela sua condessa. Mas Alucard sabia que sempre seria reprimido por um não vindo da boca de sua amada.

Esses momentos em que compartilhavam do sangue eram muito mais íntimos do que isso. Integra era sua mestra e por mais que o vampiro gostasse de se mostrar irritante, isso não passava de uma maneira de tê-la de alguma maneira pensando em si, e era esse pensamento do comando dela sobre ele que o fazia se ajoelhar em frente a ela. Ajoelhava-se e mostrava-se de frente a ela como um legitimo servo, enquanto bebia do sangue que corria dos pulsos dela, com seus olhos vermelhos fixados na Iris azulada. Mas sempre que esse momento de ligação acabava, era expulso do quarto que era proibido a ele, mas que continuava a entrar, e normalmente essa expulsão vinha por meio de tiros de bala de prata, que feriam e ao mesmo tempo não feriam seu corpo.

Só que sua saída era sempre a mesma, sem conversar sobre isso, e com o monstro sentindo aquela área onde deveria estar seu coração extremamente dolorido. Se ele ficasse perto dela por mais alguns instantes, tinha a impressão que ela seria capaz de ouvir um coração que já não mais existia batendo em seu peito. Mas ele não ficava, e o tempo de ligação entre eles não era o suficiente para que ela ouvisse seu coração.

**Se eu permanecer sozinho**

**Irão as sombras "ocultar" as cores em meu coração**

**Azul pelas lágrimas, preto pelas noites de medo**

**E as estrelas no céu não dizem nada para você**

**Elas são um espelho**

Continuava destruindo os monstros inferiores, passando algumas de suas noites acabando com eles e se alimentando. Mas essas noites eram descartadas de sua mente, não era importante. O Conde já havia vivido tempo suficiente da sua morte para saber sobre o que se importar e sobre o que não. As noites que realmente eram apreciadas por ele eram aquelas que podia usar seus poderes para se esconder nas sombras do escritório – tendo a certeza de que sua mestra sabia de sua presença ali – e apenas permanecer encarando ela. Sem fazer nenhum barulho, sem soltar nenhuma piada e nenhuma de suas gargalhadas forçadas de irônica, apenas olhava. Gostava de ver o rosto tão concentrado no trabalho, tentando desvendar qualquer pequeno trabalho idiota que havia aparecido, pensando em quais ordens deveria dar ao vampiro que ela usava como um pião de seu jogo bem calculado. Ele gostava mais ainda de sentir o cheiro dela, e de ouvir de tempos em tempos os pensamentos dela se perderem e virem para a sua presença que mesmo escondida ela reconhecia, pensamentos dela sobre os dois, sobre momentos jamais vividos, sobre palavras jamais ditas, sobre coisas jamais esquecidas. Viviam, ou morriam, dessa maneira, de forma velada, de forma escondida, mas muito saborosa a seus paladares tão definidos.

Continuava a compara-la com as estrelas cada vez que via o brilho de seus olhos, mas algumas das vezes ela parecia mais com a lua. A lua que vivia solitária mesmo com a companhia de suas parceiras da noite, esperando por seu amado sol, que ela jamais encontrava a não ser nas noites de eclipse que pareciam tão raras. O que o tirava dessa linha de pensamentos era o sol. Alucard jamais poderia ser o sol para sua lua Integra, e nenhum outro poderia tomar o lugar daquele sol. Nenhum outro a faria brilhar durante a noite e esperar por seus carinhos, por momentos de paixão que só aconteceriam no eclipse.

Nunca existiriam palavras, objetos ou coisa no mundo que pudesse ser comparado aos dois. E o monstro tinha toda a certeza disso enquanto carregava aquela mulher adormecida pelos corredores da casa dos Hellsing, querendo leva-la ao quarto que pertencia a ela mesma para encontrar conforto. Seu anjo dormia e merecia todo o conforto do mundo para seu sono.

**Eu não quero conversar sobre isso**

**De como você partiu meu coração**

**Se eu ficar aqui mais algum tempo**

**Se eu ficar aqui você não irá ouvir o meu coração**

**Meu coração**

O corpo dela foi colocado com delicadeza em cima da enorme cama que estava posicionada no centro do quarto, o vampiro enorme que a carregava nos braços tinha uma leveza extraordinária para segura-lá, uma leveza que passava longe do que suas vitimas achariam dele.

Seu grande corpo se ergueu de frente a mulher deitada, apenas para que puxasse a pequena coberta – proporcional ao corpo de Integra – para cobri-la e deixa-la quente naquela noite de inverno. Agora as cortinas e as janelas já haviam sido fechadas, e nem mesmo seus poderes em relação ao tempo poderiam aquecer o corpo de sua amada. Quando teve a certeza que ela já estava bem posicionada, apenas voltou a se acomodar ao lado da cama, ajoelhado perante o leito de sua mestra, apenas observando seu rosto adormecido e tão belo. Aquele momento Vlad se permitia ver-se como um homem, e não como um monstro, porque não era o pescoço dela ou o sangue correndo nas veias que seus ouvidos captavam, apenas vinha em sua audição o coração que batia lento regularizado a respiração calma de quem dormia um sono tranquilo, sem pesadelos ou incômodos.

Quando seus dedos frios que eram escondidos pelas luvas alcançaram o rosto pequeno, seu maior medo foi machuca-la, não conseguir segurar a força que seus braços tinham e não aguentar a força do monstro que existia nele, mas seus dedos chegaram fracos ao rosto dela. Agora Integra parecia ainda mais calma durante seu sono, e quando se viu forçado a parar de acaricia-la, com seus dedos saindo lentos daquele rosto e escorregando pelo colchão, quase se assustou ao sentir a mão pequena de encontro a sua.

Seu anjo abria os olhos de maneira lenta e calma, e ele não se viu na vontade de fazer nenhum movimento, apenas esperou que ela se acostumasse com o novo ambiente e que conseguisse captar diretamente sua presença naquele quarto.

– Alucard, porque está aqui? – A pergunta saiu seca como o tom de voz dela sempre era e com todo o contraste de sua beleza. – Sabe que não tem permissão de entrar no meu quarto. Saia agora ou levara quantos tiros forem necessários para te afugentar.

E o monstro não fez nenhuma piada, não mostrou qualquer reação ou deu qualquer resposta. Pegou com as mãos o chapéu que sua mestra tanto odiava e que em algum momento havia deixado de lado, e com as sombras desapareceu do quarto da linda mulher, se desfazendo em sombras olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

Enquanto as sombras se refaziam em sua masmorra, próximo ao seu caixão frio e solitário, o cérebro do vampiro ainda captava o rosto de sua senhora olhando desconfiada para sua saída. Sabia que Integra achara que ele apenas queria soltar alguma palavra dura ou alguma piada rasgada, mas sabia também que ela notara não ser esse seu intuito final.

A única coisa que agora tinha certeza, é que ele sempre seria Vlad, o empalador, o príncipe Drácula das 3 noivas, o ser amaldiçoado que jamais teria amor, carinho, ou a morte. Drácula estava pré-disposto a amar sozinho, e a nunca ter suas amadas em seus braços, porque o destino não o daria essa honra, sua maldição não permitiria. Estava fadado a viver a morte sozinho, mas não conseguia tirar da cabeça a mulher que agora vivia como seu mundo, que ele insistia em tornar sua condessa, e que das masmorras onde estava seu caixão ele conseguia ainda ouvir o coração acelerado bater quase como se o chamasse. Como se o coração dela chamasse pelo seu que já não mais batia.


End file.
